¿Sabes qué? Dos estaría bien
by GatoCurioso
Summary: ShizNat - Una discoteca, alguien busca con quien pasar la noche, y la otra está dispuesta a aceptar, pero han llegado a un común acuerdo, dos estaría bien - Epílogo y Extra - Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ya saben nuevo proyecto, la gente exige lemon y pues aquí está, creo que esto tendrá un largo de 5 a 6 capítulos, no di para meterle lemon hoy pero será para la proxima, no es mi estilo pero tampoco es que se me de terriblemente mal.

Es un AU y prácticamente se centrará en ellas dos y solo ellas dos, va de una canción pero con un final más interesante, pero no diré la canción haber si sacan cual es, por todo el texto hay pistas.

Disclaimer:  
Mai HiME pertenece a Sunrise, Natsuki pertenece a Shizuru y Shizuru a Natsuki.

**¿Sabes qué? Dos estaría bien**

CAPÍTULO 1

Muy bien, ésta noche debe ser entretenida. Ya lo tengo decidido, mi conquista de hoy no se puede escapar… Así que ¿Cuál será la ropa adecuada? Definitivamente me llevare la falda de jean, que se me ciñe bien.

Muchas veces me han preguntando que cual es el secreto de mi éxito, claro a parte de ser las 24 horas del día encantadora, sin duda alguna mi secreto es darme a desear, como la fruta prohibida, que no puedan negarse a la proposición, porque se mueren por estar conmigo. Transmitir seguridad y fuerza erótica, ese es mi secreto.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que usare hoy, me daré un baño para que mi piel sea suave y completamente envolvente, usare aquella falda y una camisa negra, ajustada y de medio hombro, el negro es sexy, y me va perfecto, contrasta con mi cabello y con mis ojos, pero está muy de acuerdo con mi comportamiento en las noches de conquista, noche como la que me espera hoy.

He hallado mi presa, está completamente atontada conmigo, cuando le dirijo una mirada no puede siquiera mantener la de ella fija, creo que está excitada y sonrojada a la vez. Ella está vestida de manera muy casual, con un jean y una camisa que se ajusta a sus curvas.

He tenido suerte, es temprano y ya que puedo ejecutar la estrategia, ¡Mejor! Cuanto más rápido empecemos el juego, más rápido estaremos juntas y más rápido podre tocarla, palparla, más rápido podre hacerla mía, más rápido pasará a mi lista.

Además que la tengo en la palma de mi mano, ella también me tiene embelesada, tiene un cuerpo descomunal. Al parecer tenemos la misma edad, a lo sumo nos llevaremos un año de diferencia, pero definitivamente ella es novata con respecto a esto, no sabe como funcionan las cosas, aun así en sus ojos puedo ver la lujuria mezclada con la confusión, me encanta despertarle esos sentimientos.

Un juego de miradas, y coqueteo sobre la mesa, no le quito los ojos de encima y ella lo sabe, juego con mi cabello y ella ve como me preparo por enésima vez para negarme a alguien que se me acerca, y cada vez que hago eso me sonríe.

Escucho la música y le doy una mirada significativa, creo que me ha entendido, me voy hacia la mitad de la pista y como sincronizadas nos encontramos allí, empezamos a bailar, a acoplarnos la una con la otra, y a sudar mucho por la cercanía, por la gran cantidad de gente.

Ella acerca su boca a mi oído y yo hago lo mismo, es la única forma de poder escucharnos, aunque yo no lo haga solo por eso.

- Hola – Creo que está tan asustada que decir eso le ha costado el mundo

- Mucho gusto ¿Cómo estás? – Empiezo a jugar, vamos tócame, aprovecha porque yo no me abstendré de hacerlo

- Con mucho calor, ah si yo soy… - Debo detenerla es una de las reglas, no conocernos

- No lo digas, le quitaras la parte misteriosa – Susurro mientras poso mis dedos sobre sus labios, se ha puesto roja y más caliente, empiezo a jugar con sus labios, la acerco más a mi cuerpo, y mis manos se cuelan por su camisa que tan bien marca sus curvas, y ha empezado a temblar – No desfallezcas en mis brazos, no aún – Empiezo a besar su cuello, ya no se puede controlar

- Vamos un… Poco… Rápido ¿No? – Dice mientras mis manos ahora acarician sus piernas, ya no tiene buena coordinación. Aunque ella no se queda muy atrás y también ha colado sus manos por entre mi camisa

- ¿No quieres? – Darme a desear, me haces las cosas tan fáciles niña

- Es eso lo que me asusta, no quiero… Parar – Ya parecía que se me iba a escapar

Iniciamos un beso, y que beso, el más apasionado y fogoso que me han dado, nuestros cuerpos se acercan más, aun moviéndose al compás de la música, nuestras lenguas inician una danza por dominar, por conocer y definitivamente el aire empieza a faltar mucho, al igual que la privacidad.

- ¿Qué me decías? – Jugar, jugar, si soy una mocosa todavía

- Que no quiero parar – Te has desinhibido un poco conmigo, eso es bueno – Aunque solo sea tu chica de ésta noche – Me has atrapado, no eres tan ingenua como lo creí. Mi juego no termina, pequeños mordiscos en el cuello para mantener el dominio de la situación

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos conocemos? –Estoy intrigada, ella es simplemente fascinante

- Todo el mundo conoce a la chica sexy que liga todos los viernes, eres una celebridad por aquí, aunque no he podido saber tu nombre – Así que te has informado, o has estado viendo como me muevo, ¿Había pasado de ti? ¿Estaba ciega o qué?

- Y no lo sabrás de mi boca, le quita… - Su sonrisa me ha encendido, la temperatura empieza a estar insoportable, y la ropa a estorbar

- El misterio, ya lo sé – Eres rápida, te me has adelantado

- Entonces ¿Lo sabes? – Vamos di que sí ya

- Si, una noche, mi noche, me tienes justo donde quieres – Te entregas de lleno mientras soplo en tu oído y mordisqueo el lóbulo de tu oreja. Trazar un camino húmedo por su cuello, mi objetivo está cumplido

- Nada de amor, mucha prudencia ¿Verdad? – Ella me asiente, pero su verdadera confirmación es aquel pequeño gemido por lo que he estado haciendo en su cuello – Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas – Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión

- ¿En qué? – Pareces preocupada, mi sonrisa suficiente no puede evitar salir

- Dos estaría bien – Sigues sin entender

¿Cómo? – Pienso en una respuesta mientras aquella canción empieza a sonar en mi cabeza

- Crees que solo te quiero para una vez, pero ¿Sabes qué? Dos estaría bien – Pareces muy feliz por la noticia y te tiras a darme un beso, igual o más sensual que el anterior.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Por favor dejar sus comentarios, espero que todos queden satisfechos, y un placer pasar por acá y escribir para vosotros.

Próximamente la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno adiós misterio, aquí podemos ver quien es quien, espero que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Ahora la que parece urgida por estar conmigo eres tú, ¿Pero que aun no has entendido mi juego? Te haré sufrir un poco más, aunque me muero por acostarme contigo.

- Pareces un poco contenida – Sonrío como si no supiera porque

- Te gusta ¿No? Jugar conmigo. Claro que estoy contenida me has estado trabajando con tus besitos húmedos y ahora parece como que solo te interesa bailar – Me reclamas, así me gusta, que sensual te ves

- ¿Me quieres tener? – Me lo dice más claro que el agua, pero quiero que lo repitas

- ¿Va en serio tu pregunta? ¿Qué no es obvio? Claro que sí – Um… claro que sí, te premiare, otro beso

- Soy toda tuya, a donde quieras linda niña de los ojos verdes – Linda esa expresión que tienes, pero quiero verte sonrojada, un susurro lo lograra – Sensuales – Parece que me he leído tu manual y se como funcionas

¿Por qué me gusta este club, ésta disco? Fácil, muy cerca está mi destino de cada semana, el hotel de siempre, el hotel que te mueres de ganas por conocer.

Salimos pero no exactamente separadas, voy pegada a ella con mi mentón en su hombro y la tengo atrapada por la cintura, ventajas de sacarle unos centímetros. Ha dejado a la gente con la que vino abandonada, perfecto has subido mi ego chica sexy, entonces ¿Soy tu prioridad? Así me gusta.

Llegamos a mi auto, a pesar de lo que tenía previsto no te has sorprendido nada, pensé que estarías deslumbrada, pero supongo que te valen este tipo de cosas, aunque tienes una sonrisita de medio lado que me desconcierta.

- Hace juego con tus ojos – Ésta chica, ve un Ferrari del año y solo ve que su color es rojo. Definitivamente eres una persona interesante

- ¡Qué detallista! Sube – Creo que el camino al hotel me parecerá larguísimo

Ella definitivamente quiere que nos matemos, como se le ocurre empezar a acariciar mi pierna derecha hasta donde ésta pierde su nombre.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy distrayente – ¿Qué más le puedo decir? Me trae loca esa mano "Ahí"

- Lo siento, pero es que tu piel me llama – Wow esto fue inesperado, está más desatada de lo que imaginaba, aunque eso hará del sexo una experiencia mejor

Finalmente llegamos al hotel, tres calles en auto que me pareció el viaje más largo de mi vida. Aquí me conocen y ella lo notó, la suite de siempre, la mejor, tomamos el ascensor y creo que este es el mejor momento de aclarar las cosas.

- Hay algo que tienes que saber – Está parte es seria, no quiero que mañana este con lágrimas en los ojos

- Dime – No parece perturbada

- Probablemente mañana yo no estaré al amanecer – Si, las cosas claras, la experiencia me lo ha enseñado

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una advertencia? Ya lo sabía – Realmente esto no me lo esperaba

- Tengo que advertirte, pero ¿Por qué lo sabías? – Si ¿Por qué?

- ¿Promiscuidad? – Ha vuelto a sonreír de medio lado, ¿Por qué ésta cosa es tan lenta?

- ¿Ah si? – Así acaba nuestra conversación porque a pesar de que seguimos en el ascensor nos hemos lanzado a brazos de la otra

Finalmente nuestro piso, aun así no nos separamos, ella me pone contra la pared de forma algo brusca mientras acaricia mis muslos y nalgas, supongo que la minifalda le hace el trabajo fácil. Aun dando tumbes llegamos a la habitación, prácticamente le arranco su camisa para lanzarla a un rincón oscuro que a ninguna de las dos nos interesa, usa linda lencería, ¡Ok! Corrijo ¡Sexy lencería! Solo lamento no poder disfrutar bien de la vista porque me urge quitarle el sostén, y ella siente lo mismo con respecto a mi falda que está cayendo hasta el suelo. La empujo a la cama mientras me deshago completamente de la prenda, y es que necesito una posición cómoda para poder disfrutar de sus firmes pechos.

Mientras juego con ellos y trazo caminos húmedos alrededor de sus pezones, ella se ocupa de quemar mi piel mientras sus manos me recorren, pero claro es un ardor placentero, al igual que sus gemidos mientras masajeo ahora uno de sus pechos con mi mano y en el otro doy pequeños mordiscos.

Cuando me aparte un poco para mirarla aprovechó la oportunidad para quitarme la camisa de un solo tirón y a pesar de estar a horcajadas sobre ella se ha logrado levantar para empezar a morder mis hombros y la parte más sensible de mi cuello, ahora un olor inunda mis sentidos, sin duda alguna estamos muy húmedas y no solo de sudor, ella aprovechando su posición se ha apoderado de mis pechos, y no puedo pensar, ni tener al menos una frase coherente – Ahhhhh, ¡Oh si! – Solo mis gemidos, es lo único que sale de mi boca, ¡Increíble! ¿Cuándo he perdido la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior? Eres rápida, y tus manos y tu lengua me traen tonta.

No creas que no lo he notado, me has sacado ventaja, tú aun tienes puesto el pantalón, pero ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya, te empujo por los hombros y retomo mi posición en tus pechos, los saboreare un poco más, ¿No te es suficiente este placer torturante? ¿Quieres más? La expresión de tu rostro me lo dice, muy bien te daré un poco de lo que quieres, un poco de besos bien húmedos sobre tu plano abdomen y he bajado un poco más, tu pantalón hace rato me estorba, al fin podre deshacerme de él, lo desabrocho y subes un poco tus caderas para que lo pueda sacar, ahora es más fuerte el olor, tu olor, me deseas, y todo tu cuerpo me lo dice, pero aun no me hartado de tus labios, vuelvo a ellos y nuestros pezones que están firmes de tanta excitación se rozan, una sensación indescriptible, sumada al beso que ahora hemos iniciado, un beso cargado de emociones, un beso fuerte, tu lengua me deja sin aliento, y claro las caricias que nos damos en la parte interna de nuestros muslos.

Siento como te acercas peligrosamente a mi centro de placer, pero no te dejare, no aun, primero yo te haré mía, me suelto de tu beso un poco agitada, no solo por la falta de aire, y vuelvo a descender, tu tanga sale volando y me siento como quien ha encontrado un gran tesoro. Sabía que me querías tener pero ¿Tanto? Bueno creo que puedo empezar, así que mientras recorro con mi lengua cada parte de ti, mientras encuentro tu clítoris y lo someto a un tratamiento de alto placer, siento como tiemblas, escucho tus gemidos ahora mucho más fuertes, has llegado al primero de muchos de los orgasmos de la noche, te dejare tan agotada que cuando terminemos caerás rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, pero por ahora eso no sucederá.

Me abro paso por los labios mayores con mi lengua, te recorreré completamente, te llevare de nuevo al éxtasis del placer, tu respiración está demasiado entrecortada, veo como lo disfrutas, me alejo un poco, y es que aun en una situación de éstas sigo jugando.

- ¿Por… Por qué? ¿Poor quée haces eso? – Puedo ver la desesperación en tus ojos

- No pareces disfrutarlo, creo que no soy tan buena como creía – Quiero que me ruegues, si eso quiero

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se te ha aclarado lo voz de golpe – Por favor, por favor – Ahora estás más roja de lo que hubiese podido imaginar

- Claro, lo que tú digas – Sigo con mi trabajo y con solo un poco más hemos llegado al segundo, anunciado por tu gran grito de placer que seguro han escuchado por todo el hotel

Ahora se ha acercado para besarme, me excita, porque a través del beso siente su propio sabor, ahora ella ha invertido los papeles y está encima de mí, de nuevo sus manos rápidas me han tomado con la guardia baja y solo puedo ver como mi ropa interior ha salido volando. Me empieza a besar mientras de una manera completamente adictiva empieza a masajearme, a darme pequeñas pero certeras caricias, que han hecho que mi espíritu suba y vuelva a bajar.

Ha empezado a penetrarme con dos de sus dedos, índice y corazón, y ¡Oh Dios! Mi cerebro es completamente incapaz de procesar más, solo el placer me invade y siento como la sangre corre por mis venas y el palpitar de mi corazón a duplicado su velocidad, y como si tuviera mucho aliento y coordinación física ella ha decidido darme un beso, que me hace gemir por aparte, se aleja un poco para seguir con mi cuello y jugar un poco con el lóbulo de la oreja, los gemidos son historia, jadeo para tratar de respirar, no había tenido un sexo así nunca.

Pesadamente caigo en la cama después de alcanzar el clímax, y a pesar que siento que he drenado mucha energía la noche es joven y quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Trataré de que sea pronto, un saludo a todos

Por cierto recomiendo estos vídeos, de los cuales me he inspirado:

.com/watch?v=XZBk-yC1jcg

.com/watch?v=4c5kPF4egsU

De youtube claro, no deja poner el link directamente.

El primero es una canción de la banda mexicana Panda, podrán ver que básicamente esto es un songfic de esa canción solo que a mí no me gusta poner la letra por el texto, realmente me parece que solo hace de relleno.

El segundo es porque escogí a quien escogí como la heartbreaker, la promiscua, ahí pueden ver porque, parece que hubiese ligado con todo el colegio ¿O no?


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento que sea tan corto, pero aquí acaba el punto de vista de Shizuru, no se si ya lo había mencionado pero este fanfic está previsto para aproximadamente 6 capítulos, por lo cual el resto de la narrativa corre por cuenta de Natsuki.

Saludos

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Hemos continuado, dando y recibiendo placer, tu lengua ha trabajado muy bien y me ha recorrido completamente, has entrado en mí con ella y debo decir, ¡Asombroso!

Cuando terminaste, dejándome con una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, te he alcanzado, y es que deseo besarte, te traigo conmigo en el proceso, y ¡Ahora que estás sobre mí no te escaparas! Rodamos sobre la cama y ahora soy yo quien está arriba, preparándote de nuevo, con besos en la piel de tu cuello que es tan sensible y estás lista, puedo sentirlo porque mi rodilla te hace presión.

¿Te he tomado por sorpresa? Parece que sí, porque apenas y puedes respirar mientras jadeas con mis dedos dentro de ti, disfruto tanto de tu cara de completa excitación, tus mejillas están sonrojadas, y tu expresión prácticamente me implora que no pare, te puedo ver sudar copiosamente, y estoy siguiendo el ritmo con todo mi cuerpo, nuestra piel entra en contacto, rozándose cada vez que subo y bajo, el sudor se mezcla y otra vez tengo necesidad de ti, pero apuesto a que no puedes más, está bien, disfruta lo que más puedas y grita, para que todos se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo.

Creo que por hoy ha terminado, me dejo caer sobre ti, porque no niego que también estoy muy cansada, y finalmente me dejo rodar hacia la cama, ¡Que interesante es el techo cuando sabes que no debes dormir!

¿Por qué siento que una mano de acaricia el abdomen y va acercándose rápidamente al monte de Venus? ¡Qué resistencia que tienes niña!, ¿Quieres más? Porque yo si.

Nos acomodamos para que nuestras pelvis se acerquen lo suficiente, puedo sentir como empiezan a aumentar de tamaño nuestros clítoris, trato de acercarla más poniendo mis manos en su cintura y apretándola en una especie de abrazo y ella hace lo mismo, puedo ver como su cabello desordenado se mueve y las gotas de sudor bajan por su frente, ¡Se ven tan sexy! Aumentamos el ritmo, y supongo que debo tener una expresión similar a la de ella porque se ha quedado mirándome con cierta lujuria, y como si pensáramos al mismo tiempo, nos acercamos y empezamos un beso, un beso que me quita el poco aire que tengo, y cuando nos separamos culmina todo, creo que hemos llegado al mismo tiempo, casualidad supongo, y ahora si no puedo más.

Como se hemos podido nos hemos separado, siento que mis parpados se cerraran en cualquier momento, su respiración se normaliza de a poco, ahora es muy tranquila, seguro que se ha quedado dormida. Con la poca energía que tengo me levanto para irme, busco mi ropa, que está esparcida por toda la habitación. ¡Vaya que hemos desordenado este lugar! Cuando termine de vestirme no puede evitar quedarme viéndola por un lapso corto, se ve tan tranquila, tiene una expresión de paz y ¿Felicidad?

Espero que entiendas cuando será nuestra próxima cita y en donde, porque no puedo darte mi teléfono, lo siento, es algo muy personal. No sabes cuanto quiero que te aparezcas por allá, y repetir está maravillosa experiencia.

Creo que debo irme pronto, me siento realmente cansada, probablemente cuando llegue a casa, caeré en los brazos de Morfeo tan irremediablemente como tú.

Mientras entro al auto no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, claro que siendo sincera no es extraño que me haya dejado prendada, porque es una excelente amante y tenemos una segunda cita, aunque sea la despedida.

Por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que hice algo raro, algo extraño, algo que no debí hacer, algo que no va conmigo, si lo pienso bien realmente todo parece haber salido perfectamente, veamos, pagué el hotel, siempre, le dejé dinero para volver a su casa, perfecto, puse una nota en la mesita de noche recordándole nuestra cita, claro, le di un beso en la frente de despedida…

- ¿Qué yo hice que cosa? - Ay Dios, y me recuerdo sonriéndole, ¡Frena! ¡Frena! Bien, me calmaré un poco.

- Supongo que estoy en mis días sensibles - Si es eso, es eso, nada extraño todo perfecto, si

- Debo dejar de pensar tanto – Me iré a casa, dormiré tranquilamente, y seguiré mi vida normal, hasta nuestra próxima cita, la semana siguiente.

El viaje a casa fue relativamente corto, ni siquiera pude quitarme la ropa cuando quede inconsciente sobre la cama. Me tomé todo el día para dormir, descansar un sábado es realmente encantador.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Pronto estaré trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo, es que estoy un poco ocupada con la U, pero se hace lo que se puede, bueno ya saben ¡Reviews! por favor

GatoCurioso ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aquí estamos, lamento en serio que sea tan cortito, prometo más para el próximo, prometo lemon para el próximo, y prometo el próximo para el finde xD

Gracias por seguir el fic y disfrutad

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Tengo que despertarme, si me dejo caer dormida solo podre abrir los ojos hasta después que amanezca, vamos, abrir los ojos, yo puedo, tengo que hacer algo muy importante, estoy segura ¡Abre los ojos!

- ¡¡¡Mierda!!! – No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto

- ¡Dios, es de día! – Soy patética

- ¡Soy una idiota! – Sí, definitivamente

¿Cómo me pude quedar dormida? Obviamente ella se fue, se me escapó, seguro que me quede dormida instantáneamente y ella salió huyendo del lugar, sabía que no me podía hacer eso porque se iría, ¿Cómo es que el cansancio acabo conmigo y con ella no? Claro porque ¡Soy una idiota!

Después de tanto trabajo lo he echado todo a perder, seguro nunca más siquiera volteará a verme, ¡Ok! Me ha dado la mejor experiencia de mi vida en la cama, ¡Pero ese no era el plan! Por alguna estúpida razón creo que estoy enamorada de ella, todos los viernes aparece en la misma disco y tantas veces ha pasado de mí, aunque era obvio, ella solo se fija en las chicas que están solas y cuando íbamos a esa disco con mis amigos siempre se autoinvitaba un idiota que dice estar enamorado de mí y que a pesar que le trato terriblemente mal, se creía mi novio y ella ni me volteaba a mirar, hasta la semana pasada, que no pude aguantar más y le dejé muy claro al imbécil ese que a mí me gustan las mujeres y que no quería saber nada más de él.

Y es que desde hace meses veo como se mueve, cada viernes se liga a una chica diferente, nunca les dice su nombre y tampoco se interesa por saber el de ellas. Desde el primer momento que la vi quede prendada de ella, tiene ese aire de perfección que… ¡Uff! Lo acepto me trae tonta. Inicialmente fue una obsesión, ya que ella nunca se fijaba en mí, pero ahora, después de esto, podría jurar que me he enamorado de ella, pero ¡Perdí mi única oportunidad!

Si, estoy muy segura que tenía una oportunidad, yo se que no con todas los ligues de la noche se va a la cama, es más a veces flirtea con alguna chica pero se cansa de ella y busca alguien mejor, incluso ella me prometió… ¿Una segunda vez?

- ¡Tengo esperanzas! – No lo puedo creer

- ¡Dios eres grande! – Y muy grande

Ahora me siento afortunada, yo se que nunca a nadie le ha prometido una segunda cita y estoy segura que se lo han suplicado, quizás… ¡Qué idiotez! Yo le gusto, ¿O por qué otra razón se acostaría conmigo? Pero al parecer ella no tiene un interés romántico por nadie, no sé como voy a hacer para que siga saliendo conmigo, ni siquiera sé como voy a hacer para que me dé su nombre, pero no me puedo quitar ésta estúpida sonrisa de mi cara.

- Muy bien ¿Qué hora es? - ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

- ¿Qué es esto? – ¿Es lo que creo que es?

- ¡Una nota de ella! Este es el mejor día de mi vida, seguro – Y estoy un poquito desquiciada porque hablo sola.

Cuando vi esa nota, me quede en shock, o sea, acaba de confirmarme nuestra cita, supongo que es el viernes en la disco, porque ¿Dónde más? Y ¡Besos! Más feliz no podría ser, prepárate, tu plan de heartbreaker se acabo, no te dejare ir nunca más, eres toda mía.1

Por lo que veo piensa en todo, hasta me ha dejado dinero para ir a casa, pero es de día, puedo ir hasta la puerta de la disco a recoger mi Ducati, por ella deje abandonada mi moto, ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque definitivamente valió la pena, es más, creo que nada ha valido tanto la pena en toda mi vida.

Bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué hora es?

- ¡La una de la tarde! – Bueno ¿Qué esperabas?, seguro que duramos hasta las 3 de la mañana, mínimo.

Supongo que no tengo mucho que hacer en casa, me puedo quedar aquí un rato más, revivir el momento, aunque definitivamente tengo que quedarme un rato más, porque mientras encuentro la ropa pueden pasar horas, ¡Vaya que desordenamos el lugar! Claro, con las ganas que nos traíamos, bien si sigo pensando en eso voy a tener que usar el agua fría para bañarme, que no es mal plan, porque con el calor que hace.

Quisiera poder saber que piensas, ¿En realidad te intereso un poco? ¿Qué estarás haciendo en éste momento? Bueno, esa última es una pregunta estúpida, debe estar durmiendo aún, estoy segura que ella estaba tan agotada como yo y no es para menos, porque con esos besos y la cantidad de veces que lo hicimos, y la última cuando… Bien, ahora si necesito esa ducha, y urgente.

Es increíble que ni tomando un baño pueda dejar de pensar en lo mismo, nuestra cita de la otra semana, y ¿Qué hay si se arrepiente? ¿Y si no va? Mierda, debo dejar de atormentarme con eso, estoy convencida que va a ir, hasta me dejo aquella nota. Bueno entonces, ¿Qué ropa me combinará mejor?

- ¡Ahhh! – Bien que me advirtió fuerte y claro una de mis amigas que no me ilusionara con ella, que después de estar conmigo me ignoraría, no me daría ni la hora, que ella todos los viernes buscaba a alguien nuevo.

1 Frase de Shizuru en Mai HiME, más exactamente del capítulo 25, la diferencia está, en que ahora la utiliza Natsuki.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Aclaraciones:

- Heartbreaker: La traducción literal del inglés es Rompecorazones.

- Ducati: Marca italiana de motocicletas, es la misma marca de la motocicleta que usa Natsuki en Mai HiME.

Bueno, las promesas ya están hechas, nos vemos pronto

Salu2 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero el sábado tenía examen, que fue una cosa horrible que en estos momentos no quisiera recordar, ayer dormí casi todo el día, además que apenas y soporto el dolor de garganta. Bueno pero eso no viene al caso, el punto es que ya está el capi, que creo es larguito, y que el lemon quedo acumulado para el final, no siendo más los dejo con la lectura y que lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Son más de las 4 de la tarde y aun no decido que ropa usaré, como me peinaré esta noche, y aun menos como haré para retenerte, es por eso que me estoy basando en la apariencia, para tener tu interés, y convertirlo en amor ¡Por Dios! La segunda cita y ya voy a hablarle de amor ¡No! ¿Me urge espantarla o qué? Ay no se que hacer, siento que cualquier cosa que haga la alejará de mí ¿Cuándo me he vuelto tan insegura? Bueno y ¿Cuándo me he vuelto lesbiana? Le has dado un vuelco total a mi vida.

Pero estoy divagando, se me hace tarde y aun no decido, ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles? Ok, voy a dejar atrás todo mi negativismo y voy a buscar la ropa.

¿Alguien me puede explicar porque estoy aquí desde las 7 de la noche?, Si se perfectamente que ella hace su entrada estelar a las 9. Estoy completamente ansiosa, he esperado una hora y aun me queda una espera de… ¿Nada? Son las 8 de la noche y ¿Es ella la que va entrando? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Está buscando una mesa, pero no parece buscarme a mí, quizás lo ha olvidado, pero yo definitivamente no puedo, más si se aparece así ¡Es que es una diosa! Hoy trae un pantalón corto, que deja ver parte de sus piernas y una camisa de botones, blanca, al parecer bastante fresca, porque ¡Con lo delgada que es la tela! Hasta puedo detallar su sostén con la poca luz que hay.

Creo que me he quedado mirándola muy fijamente, porque se ha volteado a encararme y tiene esa sonrisa que tanto me hacía delirar la semana pasada, bueno no es que ya no lo haga. Me ha pasado revista de pies a cabeza, no soy quien para quejarme, pues ya antes he hecho lo mismo, al parecer no me ha ido tan mal con la ropa, porque en su cara puedo ver la misma expresión de deseo, que yo siento por ella.

¡Ahhhhh! Odio a esos estúpidos que se atreven a acercársele, sí, tanto hombres como mujeres llegan a pedirle salir, bailar o no se que más cosas, ¡No lo soporto! ¡Y no soporto que les sonrías! ¿Por qué les tienes que sonreír? Bueno no puedo negar que me encanta cuando se van derrotados y volteas a verme confirmando que soy tu prioridad ¿Está sonrisa que no puedo controlar te gusta? Parece que sí.

Espero tu señal para ir a bailar, pero en eso aparece el idiota que más fastidia mi vida, esto tiene que ser mentira ¿Acaso tengo tan mala suerte? Lo peor es que ella se voltea como si nada y empieza a hablar con una chica que se le ha acercado. Muy bien lo voy a batear, hasta que no le queden deseos de volver a aparecer frente a mí.

Espero que nunca más vuelva a verle la cara, ¿Es que acaso no entiende una frase tan sencilla? Ahora que estoy libre me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a la tuya, aun estás con esa… con esa… bien, con ella, me miras de reojo mientras me acerco, lo sé y sonríes de manera suficiente, ¿Te causa gracia la situación? ¡A mí no!

- Lo siento niña, pero dile a tu hermano que no me interesan los hombres – ¿De que hablan?

- ¿Ehhh? – Parece tener problemas para procesar la información – Ok – Ahora le has dado un guiño, la chica se fue más roja que un tómate, sin saber que decir

- ¿Qué pasa? – No es mi frase más inteligente, pero aun no puedo evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa frente a ella, ¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Acaso ya no dormiste juntas?

- Vamos a bailar – Me tomas de la mano, y tu roce causa mil sensaciones en mí.

En medio de la pista estamos de nuevo palpándonos, te contienes menos que antes y yo también. Cuando inicia una de esas canciones donde debemos bailar bien juntas, inmediatamente empezamos a besarnos, pero debo decir que el beso es ligeramente diferente de los anteriores, es un poco más suave, y me atrevería a decir que mejor. En un momento me doy la vuelta y pones tus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más, has pasado de nuevo la barrera de mi camisa, y siento, cuando tocas mi piel, una pequeña corriente eléctrica viajar por todo mi cuerpo, pero no te basta con provocarme de esa manera, ahora recorres todo mi abdomen y apenas puedo retener el gemido que quiere salir de mí y eso solo lo causan tus manos, no quiero hablar del color de mis mejillas solo porque tus pechos presionan mi espalda, es que son tan suaves.

Pero no puedo pensar solo en eso, en el enorme deseo que siente mi cuerpo de ser uno con el tuyo, debo pensar en que voy a hacer, la verdad no tengo idea, y tú no me ayudas mucho mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja, creo que bailaremos un poco más y directo al hotel, es difícil controlar mi deseo sexual cuando se trata de ti.

- ¿Qué quería esa niña? – Al fin pude recordar algo de todo lo que quiero decirle, aparte de que estoy completamente colada por ella

- Oh pues su hermano me mando una invitación con ella, pero… - Si la parte de "hermano" deja muy claro porque rechazaste la oferta

- No te van los hombres ¿Verdad? – Supongo que media población mundial menos de la que preocuparme es bueno

- Iba a decir que ya tenía una cita para el día de hoy, pero supongo que tampoco me van mucho los hombres – ¿Acaba de decir que… O sea… Lo que yo creo que dijo? ¡Si sigues sonriendo así me vas a dar ilusiones!

- ¿Así que tienes una cita para el día de hoy? – ¿Pero qué estupideces estoy diciendo?

- Si, así es, con una chica de ojos verdes – Si no es porque estoy demasiado ocupada disfrutando del contacto piel a piel contigo, estaría saltando de la felicidad

- ¿Ah sí? – Mi autocontrol al suelo, logras desinhibirme y nunca me entero cómo

Me he dado la vuelta, apresándote en un beso completamente absorbente, te acerco desde la cintura, pero tú en cambio me acercas tomando con suavidad mi rostro, acaricias mis mejillas con tus pulgares y creo que debes dejar de hacer eso, porque romperás mi corazón.

- ¿Nos vamos? – No quiero que me hagas sufrir como la otra noche

- Claro linda - ¿Por qué eres así?

Nos tomamos de la mano para salir, yo te estoy guiando ahora, porque hasta sé donde estacionas tu Ferrari y no me has decepcionado, el mismo lugar de estacionamiento, veo como sonríes por mi buena memoria, aunque ésta solo funciona contigo.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz de ir con ella y al mismo tiempo me deprime saber que será la última. Mierda, creo que el negativismo me ha invadido de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pareces muy pensativa? - ¡No seas así! Hasta parece que te importa lo que me pasa

- Nada - ¡Cómo si ella no fuera mujer! En su mirada veo que entiende perfectamente que nada, significa todo

- Bueno si no me lo quieres decir, está bien - ¡Oh! ¿Quieres escuchar que tan enamorada estoy de ti y como me deprime saber que no te volveré a ver? – Como hoy es nuestra segunda cita haremos las cosas un poco diferentes – ¿No querrás decir nuestra despedida? Bueno, mi inseguridad no viene al caso

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con diferentes? – Te encanta tenerme así, a la expectativa

- ¡Es una sorpresa! – Realmente pareces feliz, esa sonrisa parece venir de tu corazón, me siento más emocionada por eso que por la sorpresa

Bien, de nuevo el viaje más largo del mundo ¿Por qué me parece tan lejos? Si bien sé que está muy cerca, además no la puedo ni tocar, la semana pasada me dijo que era muy distrayente.

Llegamos finalmente, fuimos a la recepción y el tipo le hizo un gesto con la mano de que todo estaba listo, luego se quedo mirándome como si fuera una aparición, le hizo una seña con la cabeza, ella asintió y se echo a reír ¿Es tan increíble?

Entramos al ascensor y sino pregunto la curiosidad me matará

- Parecía muy sorprendido – Bueno eso parecía

- Si es que nunca había tenido una segunda cita – Ya lo sabía, pero me parece que su reacción fue exagerada

- Creo que no es tan sorprendente – ¡En serio!

- Es que el ha visto como las chicas me suplican y lloran para que salgamos de nuevo – Bueno, si no es porque quedamos antes de llegar aquí y porque me quede dormida, también te hubiera rogado

- Bueno, yo también lo hubiera hecho - ¡¿Por qué lo dije en voz alta?!

- ¿Ah sí? – Siento un _déjà vu_, porque de nuevo, hemos iniciado antes de llegar a nuestro piso

Ella me recuesta sobre la puerta del ascensor, mientras nos besamos, intentando dominar el beso ¡Dios no siento el aire acondicionado! Me da caricias por encima de la ropa que me tienen más que encendida y está jugando conmigo porque mis manos han terminado presas y no puedo tocarla, eso hace que la desee más y más.

Llegamos al piso, y tuve que caminar hacia atrás para no romper el beso, siento la falta de aire, pero ¿A quién le importa el aire en estos momentos? Cuando entramos a la habitación inmediatamente empiezas a sacarme la ropa ¡Qué hábil! También empiezo a sacarte tu ropa y entonces me guías al baño ¿No iremos a usar el jacuzzi? Está muy bien preparado, incluso con velas aromáticas y comida de mar alrededor, creo que los camarones nos vienen como anillo al dedo.

¡Si que me ha agradado tu sorpresa! ¿Pero es que acaso estás tan empeñada en romperme el corazón? Tomas uno de los camarones y lo pones en tu boca ¡No deberías provocarme así! Me acerco rápidamente y tomo la otra mitad, me acercas a ti poniendo tus manos en mi cuello y prácticamente caigo sobre ti, deshaces el beso para empezar a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y a jugar con él.

- ¿Y que opinas? – Tu aliento en mi oído me ha hecho gemir, creo que tienes tu respuesta, te empiezas a reír porque te gusta ver los efectos que tienes sobre mí

- Me encanta – Si me encanta todo, el contacto con tu piel, tus besos, tu lengua, tus caricias, el detalle que te tomaste conmigo, bien creo que omití una "S" en mi frase

- Perfecto – Si, todo sería perfecto si no estuviera pensando en cuan perfecta eres y que está es nuestra última noche

CONTINUARÁ

- ___Déjà vu__:_ En francés 'Ya visto' Hace referencia a sentir que se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva.

* * *

Bien creo que ya he dicho todo, no se para cuando el final, "very soon" espero que les haya gustado y no haberlas decepcionado.

Salu2 y besos ^^

PSD: ¡Dedicado a ti, si a ti! No lo dudes :)

Por favor dejen sus opiniones, son muy valiosas para mí


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Como están? Traigo el capítulo final, espero que sea de su agrado, debido a múltiples quejas haré un epílogo de Shizuru, sin más aquí está.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Ésta es una experiencia completamente nueva, se siente tan diferente, quiero decir, la pasión está ahí, pero no es la que predomina, ok, no se como explicarlo, pero ciertamente es diferente.

Solo nos hemos estado besando, nada más, claro que el contacto piel a piel es total y absoluto. Me he acomodado sobre sus piernas para estar más cómoda, pero no parece que tengamos prisa, es más bien como una exploración para conocernos, exploración que no tuvo lugar la vez pasada. Y confirmando mis sospechas, me encuentro con que por mí permanecería así por siempre, ¡Aceptémoslo! Si, estoy enamorada de ella. Increíblemente, esta sensación me ha quitado el negativismo, no me pondré a pensar en un plan, solo disfrutaré del momento.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, suavemente ella roza mi cuello con sus labios, y me deja en un estado de total sumisión, ¡Sí! ¡Qué haga conmigo lo que quiera! Me entrego sin poner resistencia alguna. Ahora está dándome besitos en el cuello, si, son solo pequeñas caricias, nada más, pero hay que ver los efectos que logran en mí, siento cálidas mis mejillas, seguro estoy muy sonrojada. De nuevo quiero besarla, suavemente, igual que hace un momento, creo que nunca podría cansarme de sus labios.

Ella continua, su aliento entra por mi oído y me siento estremecer, empieza a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, y yo solo puedo enredar mis dedos en su cabello, mientras muerdo mi labio inferior, la comida definitivamente ha quedado de lado, ya nada importa, solo nosotras, y las sensaciones que nos provocamos mutuamente.

Ahora mis sentidos están más activos. Empiezo a delinear tu perfecta figura y siento cuanto te ha alterado el movimiento de mis manos sobre ti, emites un pequeño gemido cuando mis manos van por tu abdomen, y es que supongo, que anticipas que una de ellas va a pasar por el valle entre tus pechos, mientras la otra se irá por tu espalda, buscando acercarte un poco más, buscando también hacer esto algo más mutuo, bilateral.

Cuando pienso en expresarte mi amor a través del tacto, solo me puedo imaginar rozando tu piel suavemente, justo como lo hago ahora, justo como tú lo haces conmigo, como si tuviese miedo de romperte, como si tuviese miedo de que te desvanecerás como una ilusión, aunque yo se que por ahora nos es así. Tu calidez me llega a través de tus manos, de tus ojos, de tu boca, puedo sentir que tan real eres.

Posicionas tus manos en mis hombros y vas deslizándolas hasta que llegan a mis pechos, suavemente los tomas entre tus manos y empiezas a masajearlos, a darme una sensación indescriptible. Me das un pequeño beso en los labios y te separas ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué pasa? Todo iba perfectamente, pareces leer mi rostro y se forma una pequeña sonrisa en tu cara

- Deberíamos ir a la habitación para estar más cómodas ¿Qué opinas? – Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que llevo sentada todo el rato sobre ella, ¡Qué desconsiderado de mi parte! Seguro ya no debe sentir las piernas

- Claro – Intento levantarme inmediatamente, pero no puedo, con sus manos en mis hombros me sienta de nuevo

- Ese no es el problema, solo que así es un poco más difícil – Si tiene razón, casi imposible acceder al total de su anatomía

Aun con una de sus manos en mis hombros, gira para alcanzar de nuevo los camarones, toma unos cuantos y los introduce en mi boca, se acerca tomando la parte que está fuera; De nuevo nos besamos, sus brazos pasan alrededor de mi cuello, y cuando me levanto termino llevándola conmigo, ayudándola un poco pasando mis brazos por su cintura. Nos separamos y me sonríe de la manera más encantadoramente posible.

Llegamos a la cama y sin secarnos siquiera continuamos. No se como pero estoy abajo y ella está besando y saboreando uno de mis pechos, mientras con una de sus manos va masajeando mi clítoris ¿Dónde quedo que esto sería mas bilateral? Pero no me quejo, ya vendrá mi momento, y mientras espero, creo que dejaré de intentar detener mi instinto básico de gemir al recibir tan atentas caricias.

¿Te encanta que demuestre que tan efectivas son tus caricias? Si solo con que me mires de esa manera puedo gemir, claro no tan fuerte como ahora, pero déjame decirte que tus ojos son bien poderosos.

Empiezas a bajar, poco a poco, diría que con una velocidad torturante, te vas por mi abdomen, trazas un camino con tu lengua, con tu besos, hasta creo que te entretienes jugando con las gotas de agua que aun tengo sobre mi cuerpo, esa sensación me hace estremecer, pones tus manos en mis caderas para darme algo de firmeza, y sigues bajando, sigues torturándome, los minutos que te has demorado me parecen eternidades, hasta que finalmente estás ahí, empiezas por mis muslos, tratando de tomar toda mi esencia, de absorberla, es tuya, solo tú lo has provocado, por derecho es tuya. Ciertamente el contacto de tus labios y tu lengua con la parte más sensible de mis muslos, es muy estimulante, pero no suficiente, te necesito más profundamente, mucho más. Te acercas, y me recorres por completo, podría decir que no te olvidaste de ningún lugar, tomas suavemente entre tus dientes mi centro de placer, y esto me ha hecho gemir con mucha fuerza, solo falta muy poco para que llegue al orgasmo, lo sé, lo sabes, y sigues, mordisqueándolo y lamiendo, hasta que tu trabajo de frutos, hasta que me has hecho llegar al cielo, mi cabeza da vueltas y mi corazón está al limite, la sensación se expande por todo mi cuerpo y me siento increíblemente feliz.

Te acercas y me besas, justamente lo que quería, un beso así, nuestra piel se roza y no se como pero ya estoy preparada para continuar, fue increíble, pero no suficiente, no si se trata de ti, no si se trata de una sensación que me hace sentir tan plena. Y parece como si estuviéramos conectadas, como si pudiéramos comunicarnos más allá de las palabras, una de tus manos baja y con suaves caricias logra dejarme lista para lo que sigue, para sentirte dentro de mí. Deslizas tus dedos de una manera tranquila, poco a poco vas aumentando el ritmo y lo sigues con tu cuerpo, debo cerrar los ojos, concentrarme para sentir al máximo, sentirte al máximo, claro mi cerebro tampoco tiene mucha disposición para procesar las imágenes, está centrado en el sentido del tacto, está centrado en tu piel, tus dedos, y el segundo orgasmo que se avecina promete llevarse todo a su paso. Todo queda en blanco, si gemí o que tan fuerte lo hice, no lo se, cuando la sensación me inundo perdí el control de mí, de mi voz.

Despacio vas sacando tus dedos de mí, que seguro hasta hace un momento estaban atrapados, y te dejas caer, hemos sudado mucho, y eso te sienta increíblemente bien. Te rodeo con mis brazos, como intentando darte a entender que no quiero que esto termine, que te necesito, pero realmente no se si te llegará el mensaje.

Te dejas rodar, quedando junto a mí sobre el colchón, y pienso que quizás deberíamos descansar un poco, claro hasta que me fijo en cómo, de una manera completamente sensual y a la vez aparentemente inocente, te introduces uno de los dedos de tu mano en la boca, esto definitivamente me ha dejado con ganas de devolverte todas las maravillosas sensaciones que me has dado.

En dos movimientos estoy sobre ti, sonríes, casi como una niña y esa mano, va a parar a mi boca, pareces sorprendida, pero tus ojos brillan. Te beso, te recorro completamente, siento que casi me fundo en tu piel que es tan suave, escucho tus gemidos por cada una de mis acciones, siento erizar tu piel por cada contacto, veo la expresión de tu rostro, estás adorablemente sonrojada, tu cabello un poco esparcido y por tu frente bajando algunas gotas de sudor.

Después de besar cada parte de tu cuerpo, me centro en tus pechos, en darles el trato adecuado, voy de uno a otro besándolos, me doy cuenta de que tan sensible eres justo donde estos se unen, y me encargo de darte la mejor sensación posible. Mi guía, para saber que tan bien lo estoy haciendo, es claro, tus gemidos, cada vez más fuertes. Puedo leer en tu expresión que tanto me necesitas, así que te complaceré y me complaceré, porque no sabes cuanto se llena mi corazón al saber que eres mía.

Ahora me doy cuenta, de que tan bien hueles, que tan agradable es tu sabor, y me concentro, en absorberte, en pasar por todo lugar, en conocerte con mi lengua, hasta que siento que has llegado a la cima, tu cuerpo tiembla, tu fluido aumenta, y claro tu grito también me lo hace saber. Pero no puedo parar, y continuo, mi mano se introduce por entre tus labios mayores hasta llegar dentro, todo inicia, voy hacia ti para observar tu rostro y te aferras a mi cuerpo, debido a que no te he dado tiempo, te falta un poco el aire, así que jadeas, nuestros cuerpos se mueven juntos y definitivamente tu cercanía me hace feliz. Llegas de nuevo, y solo espero haber sido tan buena como tú lo fuiste.

Te dejas caer y me llevas contigo. Aun así, sobre ti, con mi quijada apoyada en tu hombro, empiezo a recordar todos mis miedos, todo lo que me preocupa no volverte a ver. Ha pasado un rato y aun seguimos en la misma posición, el latido de nuestros corazones es uno solo, y sentirlo me tranquiliza, el miedo ya no me consume, pero aun no se que hacer, he dejado todo para el último momento y no tengo ideas, ¿Cómo retenerte? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

El sueño empieza a tocar mi puerta, sé muy bien que tú estás despierta porque el agarre el fuerte, y porque al menor de mis descuidos saldrás corriendo como la otra noche, para no saber nunca nada más de ti. Sé que si me quedo así, no te será tan fácil huir de mí, pero creo que estás forzando tus pulmones a causa de mi peso y esto no me permite seguir allí.

Me deslizo de tu abrazo, y voy directo a acostarme a tu lado, hay un silencio total, pero no incómodo, aun así parece que estamos compitiendo sobre quien se dormirá primero. El techo me parece sumamente interesante, y trato con todas mis fuerzas de no cerrar mis ojos ¡No puedo! Realmente no puedo.

Pienso en todo, lo que ha pasado, desde la semana pasada, ¡Sí! mantener la mente ocupada es mi estrategia, pero bueno, todo ha sido completamente diferente hoy, hasta podría jurar que no fue solo sexo, más bien, algo así como hacer el amor, ¡Mierda! Si no estuviera muy segura que ahora lo único que ella quiere es salir de aquí, juraría que hicimos el amor, es solo que eso le quita la parte romántica, y de nuevo ¿Desde cuándo soy romántica? Supongo que desde que me enamore.

Me das la espalda, y parece como que quieres poner una barrera entre las dos, mis esperanzas junto con mi corazón se están haciendo pedazos, pero yo ya lo sabía, me lo habías dicho, no hablar de amor, fuiste muy considerada al advertirme, pero simplemente no lo pude evitar, me enamore de ti incluso antes de eso.

Cerré los ojos, perdí, lo sé, pero ya no puedo más, es más fuerte que yo.

A pesar de sentirme dormida creo que tengo semiconciencia o algo así, ella hace un rato se dio vuelta mirando de nuevo al techo, y creo en ese estado mental, aferrándome a mi última esperanza, la cual es que aun está allí, me he abrazado a ella, posicionando mi cabeza en su hombro y sosteniendo fuertemente su cintura, y creo que estoy delirando porque siento como sus brazos me envuelven.

- Por favor no te vayas – Solo así, medio dormida, sin pleno uso de mis facultades mentales puedo decir algo así

- Tranquila mi amor, no me iré a ningún lado – Si, definitivamente estoy delirando, pero descansaré tranquila pensando que esto es verdad, que ella me ha dicho mi amor y que no me abandonará nunca.

FIN

* * *

Yo espero que sea claro el mensaje entre líneas, dejare después las aclaraciones pertinentes junto con el epílogo

Salu2 ^^

PSD: ¿No te gustó? Házmelo saber por favor, no soy perfecta (aunque casi) así que me puedo equivocar, me vienen como anillo al dedo tus sugerencias.


	7. Epílogo

Bueno, esto lo había prometido hace un tiempo, lamento mucho la demora. Muchas gracias a quienes utilizan su tiempo leyendo mis historias.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Desde la semana pasada que te conocí, no he podido sacarte mi cabeza. ¿Qué me hiciste? Yo no soy así, estoy acostumbrada a las rápidas noches de placer y olvidar fácilmente todo acerca de mi acompañante, por eso ni siquiera me molesto en saber sus nombres ¿Para qué? Detalles tan ínfimos, no son de mi interés.

Pero contigo ha sido diferente, desde el primer momento fue diferente, sin pensármelo mucho termine pidiéndote una segunda cita. Creo que nada me había hecho sentir tan feliz como ahora, que sé que en unas pocas horas podré verte de nuevo.

¿Cómo llegue hasta este extremo? Cuando empecé a ir a la disco a conocer chicas, no era mi intención solo utilizarlas para mi complacencia, en realidad buscaba a la persona indicada, pero simplemente después de eso, no sentía nada y debía dejarlas para seguir en mi búsqueda, muchas lloraron, mientras decían que les había roto el corazón y poco a poco se fue haciendo habitual y encontré placer en hacer eso, en tener cada semana una diferente en mi cama, incluso en romper corazones. Fui creando reglas, la regla de no conocernos, la regla de mañana no estaré, la regla "Prometo no hablarte de amor" Y olvide el porque hacía esto, hasta que llegaste tú y ahora las reglas juegan en mi contra ¿Cómo te tomarías el que te dijera que creo estar enamorada de ti? No, además no puedo romper mis propias reglas.

He estado dando vueltas en el auto desde las 5 de la tarde, y es que estoy impaciente por verte de nuevo, por que me des una señal, para mandar esas estúpidas reglas junto a mi orgullo al demonio, si tan solo supiera que tengo una oportunidad contigo, todo dejaría de importarme.

Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí ir a esperarla a la discoteca a las 8 de la noche, rogando que viniese, e increíblemente ahí estaba ella, solo podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, ya que si la volteaba a mirar ella hubiese percibido la felicidad que me embargaba. Sentía como su mirada me atravesaba, seguro me ha detallado completamente, ahora que estoy recobrando la compostura finalmente puedo voltear y verla, está increíble, apenas y puedo controlar la necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos y recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, pero no, debemos seguir el estúpido protocolo que yo misma he creado.

Así que poco a poco empiezan a llegar las invitaciones de todo tipo, pareces un poco celosa, quizás pueda ser más amable y tú me des la señal que he estado esperando, por favor.

Pero sucede lo que no tenía previsto, se te acerca un tipo. ¡Ahora te recuerdo! Por eso siempre pase de ti, ¿Es tu novio? Creo que trataré de entretenerme con esta chiquilla un poco antes de irme, ya no me queda nada que hacer aquí.

Nunca había sido tan feliz, como cuando vi como rechazaste al pobre tipo, que salió a punto de llorar de la disco, no puedo contener la sonrisa mientras te acercas a la mesa, simplemente no puedo, bien voy a atender lo que esta niña me dice, porque no me he enterado de nada al solo estar al pendiente de ti.

- Lo siento niña, pero dile a tu hermano que no me interesan los hombres – ¿Era eso de lo que me hablabas verdad? Pues fue lo que entendí al último momento

- ¿Ehhh? – Tal vez no, pero no importa, desde que ella este aquí nada importa

– Ok – Bien, ahora mi última carta para desatar tus celos, un guiño a esta bonita niña

- ¿Qué pasa? – ¿Es que eres de hielo o qué? Me esforzaré toda la noche en buscar algo que me diga que tengo una oportunidad contigo, sino simplemente no estaré al amanecer

- Vamos a bailar – Quizás hayan nuevas oportunidades en la pista

En medio de la pista no puedo dejar de tocarte, tu piel me llama y tú te has desinhibido mucho desde la última vez. En el primer beso de la noche encuentro la oportunidad de darte a entender lo que siento, trato de transmitirte todo el amor que ahora estoy segura siento por ti, pero empiezo a pensar que sí, tú no te resistes a mí, pero como amante. Cuando volteaste, trate de acercarme más a ti y complacerte, aprovecharé esta noche para darte lo que quieres, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, así que lo intentaré una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué quería esa niña? – ¿Será posible que si estuvieras celosa? Espero que realmente sea eso

- Oh pues su hermano me mando una invitación con ella, pero… - Yo solo me muero por estar contigo

- No te van los hombres ¿Verdad? – ¿Solo tenías curiosidad por saber eso?

- Iba a decir que ya tenía una cita para el día de hoy, pero supongo que tampoco me van mucho los hombres –Bien, lo dije, por nada en el mundo cambio una cita contigo

- ¿Así que tienes una cita para el día de hoy? – ¿Ahora tú juegas conmigo? Parece que los papeles se han invertido, pero yo también me sé ese juego

- Si, así es, con una chica de ojos verdes – Tú y tendría mil citas más contigo si pudiera

- ¿Ah sí? – Claro que sí

Te das la vuelta y me besas, con tanto deseo, con tanta pasión, pero yo solo quiero que te des cuenta y suavizo el beso, tratando de disfrutar el momento al máximo y con mis manos tomo tu rostro, tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria, espero que lo notes.

- ¿Nos vamos? – He aquí el momento donde me dejas claras las cosas

- Claro linda – Por ti lo que sea

Me tomas de la mano y me llevas al estacionamiento, al parecer ya sabes cual es el que utilizo y créeme, si no fuera porque hace un momento todo ha quedado claro como el agua, tomaría ésta como la señal que estuve esperando de ti.

A pesar de que debería tener mis cinco sentidos en el volante, cada cierto tiempo me dedico a mirarte y puedo ver que algo te pasa, pareces como preocupada o triste, no lo sé.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Pareces muy pensativa? - Si tan solo yo pudiera aliviar todo el dolor de tu corazón

- Nada – Pero no soy la persona correcta o por lo menos tú no me lo permites

- Bueno si no me lo quieres decir, está bien – En realidad quisiera saber todo de ti, pero respeto tu decisión, así que pasemos a la sorpresa que te he preparado para esta noche – Como hoy es nuestra segunda cita haremos las cosas un poco diferentes – Nuestra segunda cita y por lo que veo la última

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con diferentes? –Por lo menos me alegra saber que te intriga

- ¡Es una sorpresa! – Y una despedida…

Finalmente estamos subiendo a la Suite, después de una serie de sucesos innecesarios como la expresión de incredulidad del administrador. Creo que me preguntará. Ojala no me pregunte, porque no sé que decir.

- Parecía muy sorprendido – Lo sabía

- Si es que nunca había tenido una segunda cita – Y tampoco nunca me había ilusionado con alguien de esta manera

- Creo que no es tan sorprendente – Pues hasta a mí me resulta sorprendente, pasar de la rompecorazones a tener el corazón partido. Nunca pensé estar en esta situación.

- Es que él ha visto como las chicas me suplican y lloran para que salgamos de nuevo – Pero ahora soy yo la que quiere rogar

- Bueno, yo también lo hubiera hecho - ¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando conmigo ¿No es así?

- ¿Ah sí? – No me queda más que complacerte como quieres, mi amor.

Te juró que trate por todos los medios de demostrarte mi amor, en cada roce, en cada caricia, en cada mirada, para mí fue más que sexo, definitivamente te entregue todo de mí, pero nada sucedió. Cuando finalmente terminamos tan agotadas como la semana pasada trate de aferrarme a ti, de no soltarte, porque eso quiero, no dejarte ir nunca más, pero te deslizas de mi abrazo y parece que ahora eres tú quien huirá y me dejara aquí sola.

¡No quiero! Dejar de verte, quiero decírtelo, pero las palabras no me salen, ver como te esfuerzas por no dormir, quizás porque deseas desaparecer de aquí, está logrando que sienta unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no quiero que me veas así, te daré la espalda y vía libre para huir.

Tanto dolor y solo una lágrima he derramado, lloro porque yo misma destruí mi felicidad. Creo que me iré, después de todo es mi costumbre, aunque no sé si pueda seguir con esto, seguir con mi hasta ahora 'Vida perfecta'.

Te dormiste, mi amor, te dejaré tranquila, después de todo porqué te enamorarías de una persona como yo, tan superficial, definitivamente mereces algo mejor.

Pero ahora, te aferras a mí, como si quisieras retenerme, no me hagas esto, ya de por sí es bastante difícil dejarte atrás. Pero mi cuerpo me gana y termino respondiéndote el abrazo. ¡No! ¡Ya no puedo! Lo mejor será alejarme de ti y el hechizante contacto con tu piel.

Adiós.

- Por favor, no te vayas – ¿Qué? ¿Realmente me quieres contigo? Si me lo pides así simplemente no puedo negarme.

- Tranquila mi amor, no me iré a ningún lado – A menos que me pidas lo contrario.

* * *

He incluido un extra desde el punto de la otra protagonista y con eso termina esta historia.


	8. Extra

EXTRA

¿Por qué siempre dejo las cortinas de la ventana abiertas? ¡Estúpido sol! Odio cuando me da en la cara a tan tempranas horas. ¡Un momento! Esta no es mi habitación, pero estoy sola, de nuevo me abandonaste ¿Por qué?

- ¡Lo sabía! Lo de anoche fue un delirio, solo un delirio – Ahora de nuevo estoy sola en este estúpido hotel que empiezo a odiar

Aunque, empiezo a dudar el haberme despertado, sí definitivamente estoy soñando porque veo como mi dulce tormento se acerca hacia mí solo envuelta en una toalla después de haber tomado una ducha.

- Buenos días – Me habla con las voz más dulce y sexy que haya escuchado en mi vida, su voz y lentamente se acerca para darme un beso suave.

- Buu…buenos días – Seré idiota, hasta en mis sueños me comporto como una estúpida en su presencia

- ¿Entonces no te haces responsable de las palabras de anoche? – Me mira con una expresión similar a la de una cachorrito abandonado, como si ya no hicieras conmigo lo que quieres

- ¿A…anoche? – Quiero decir, anoche fue un delirio, ahora es un sueño o acaso… Claro que no - Pero esto en realidad no está sucediendo, eres solo un sueño – Esto solo puedo decírtelo en mi mente, porque seguro que la vergüenza no me permite decírtelo de frente

- ¿Me quieres? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Estás en mi mente! Deberías saber la respuesta

- Te amo y lo sabes – Increíble, no me costo tanto como creía

- Yo también, pero solo hay una cosa que debes saber – Y me sonríe con esa expresión pícara, que solo quiere decir que pronto estaré avergonzada – Esto no es un sueño y ahora nunca te libraras de mí - ¿Ahhhhh?

- Acaso, acaso… Quiero decir – Esto es un sueño, estoy segura, me golpearé para estar segura – Auuuch… ¿Entonces? ¿Yo realmente te acabo de decir toda esa sarta de estupideces? – Estúpido subconsciente, ya siento las mejillas ardiendo - ¿Y es verdad? ¿Me quieres? - ¡Qué importa toda mi vergüenza! ¡Ella acaba de decir que me quiere! ¿Verdad?

- Te amo – Yo también

Quizás los sueños algunas veces sí se cumplen, especialmente cuando lo deseas de corazón la noche en que esas dos estrellas se cruzan*.

*Referencia al Tanabata

* * *

Ahora sí nos despedimos, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que esten muy bien. Gracias por acompañarme hasta el final.

Atentamente,

GatoCurioso


End file.
